Trouble with Puck
by Booklover713
Summary: What will happen when Puck must leave the Grimms to save the person he cares about? Will Sabrina be able to save him or will it be to late for Puck?
1. Bye-bye

Puck POV 

I was taking a walk through town, looking for trouble. So I can assist the trouble maker. I haven't done anything REALLY bad in a while, and I have a reputation to uphold.

As I walked by a dark alley, it practically reeked of trouble. Naturally, I continued my walk into the creepy alley.

As I strolled into the pitch black, I began to whistle a cheerful toon. Before I knew what was going on, a hand, I think, grabbed the back on my shirt and pulled me to the ground.

I groaned as my head hit the pavement floor. I was just about to pop out my fairy wing when I felt a sharp pain to my side.

A deep voice began to speak from the shadows, "Listen, Puck," he spit the name out like poison, "I know your weakness, so your gunna shut up and listen to me. Don't go gettin' any ideas now," He said.

"Nonsense!" I yelled. "The Trickster King has no weaknesses!"

"Is that right? I suppose there is no girl? I've been watching you kid. You can't hide anything from me."

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the dim street lamp. I gasped.

"Hello squirt. Remember me? Gaston?"

Sabrina POV (1 day later)

After I got up I slumped down the stairs to the kitchen. Pink eggs and neon green bacon sat at the table. Clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen meant Granny Relda was making another one of her concoctions again.

I sat down at the table and served myself slightly less than what I should. I have no idea what this new food will taste like. Last night Granny said she going to try out a new recipe from Alpakastan. I took little nibbles at a time, trying to swallow without tasting it.

"Children! Breakfast is ready!" Granny called from inside the kitchen. "Oh, good morning Sabrina," Granny said as she noticed Sabrina sitting at the table. " I suspect Puck will be down in a minute but do you mind going and waking up your sister? My goodness, that girl could sleep through World War three," Granny exclaimed as I got up out of her chair and headed for the stairs.

Daphne was sprawled across the bed with drool dripping down her chin. I grabbed her and shook violently. She opened one eye and peered at me.

"Hyokingmepsoeary," Daphne mumbled as she pressed her face against the bed, so the light wasn't in her eyes.

"Come on. Breakfast," I said.

She lifted her head enough so she can look at me. She had a cute, curious expression on that almost made me laugh. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"I don't know. Something pink. Something green. I think one of them might actually be food." I said.

Daphne grumbled and mumbled something about never getting enough sleep. I laughed a little as I headed out the door.

As I passed Puck's door I noticed something odd. A green string was stuck in the door. I tugged at it but something heavy was keeping it in place on the other side. I looked down the hall to find it abandoned. I could hear Daphne in our room getting dressed.

I slowly opened the door, keeping an eye out for and booby traps. Surprisingly I was able to open the door without having something disgusting and smelly fall on me, as usual.

On the other end of the door I saw a mass of green resting on the floor. Suspiciously I scooped it up and nearly gasped. Puck's green hoodie lay in my hands.

Where is Puck? Why would He leave his green hoodie? He never goes anywhere without his filthy hoodie.

I held it up and that's when I saw it. A blank sheet of paper lay on the ground. I snatched it up and flipped it over. On the other side a few words are scribbled down. They read, " Hey ugly, you better not wash this. I'll be gone for a while. stay safe."

Puck POV

I looked back at the house as I walked away. The house that I have grown to love(and I don't like the fact that I'm growing).

I look at one specific window and think of... her. Her. The reason i'm doing this. Her. The girl I...

I look down at my grey hoodie and sigh. At least I know my green one is in good hands.

...

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO GOT THROUGH THIS WITHOUT FALLING ASLEEP! I APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS! THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT SKIPPYSKIPPERS88! GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES!**


	2. Neeedal

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy! I appreciate all of your amazing reviews! Thanks so much!**

Sabrina POV

What could that mean? It can't mean just anything. Puck wanted to convey one message. He was gone. Forever.

I stood stunned, staring at the green hoodie. This was unlike him. No matter how many times I insult him and beg him to leave and never come back, I knew that somewhere deep, deep, deep inside I couldn't live without him.

Puck was an annoying, back-talking brat that smelled like rotten fish. He insulted and mocked me every chance he got, but he was also always looking out for me and he had that dreamy hair and those big, adorable eyes... Where was I? Oh ya, I hate him, and he is the worst thing that ever happened to me.

I heard rumbling coming from across the hall, so I shoved the hoodie back into Pucks room and spun around as Daphne stumbled out of our room. Together we walked down stairs and ate breakfast.

...

For the rest of the day I was quiet and did nothing but think about Puck's note.

Puck POV

I headed to the place where I was told to meet Ga... Ga... Ugh it disgusts me to even think about him. We had a long and complicated relationship.

Actually it wasn't that complicated. I happened to be strolling by his town when he and Belle were as young as I am. Somehow Belle got a thing for have no idea how! I mean, we were complete opposites! Hanging out with her gave me a rash, you know, being allergic to books and all. Ga... Ga... _he_ was as much of a jerk then as he is now. If not more.

I didn't really care that he hated me, in fact, I enjoyed it! It was what he did after that really stung. He did a crime that should be punished by death!

I walked up to the place where I was told to meet him. It was a broken down, creepy looking shack that looks like it used to be an old cafe. A sign barely hung from old wood. It swung warningly in the slight breeze, as if it might fall and knock you out any second. I was careful to step around it.

The windows were boarded up, but there were a few holes in the ceiling, so some light got in. There was no furniture in the room, and the lighting cast an odd shadow on everything. It gave me the shivers. To tell the truth, I was creeped out. Seriously afraid.

"You don't scare me! I'm the Trickster King! Nothing scares me!" I shouted.

I heard laughing from the depths of the shadows. Then he stepped out. His big, bulky body and slick black hair would stand out like a sore thumb in any place. "Quit kidding yourself kid," he laughed. "I can see through your little tough guy act," he chuckled, "So has it worked yet? Have your pranks, and teasing, and name-calling got the girl?"

"I don't know what your talking about," I stammered. "Just get this over with," I walked up to him preparing for a slow and painful death.

He laughed. "That's good! You think I'm going to kill you! Oh no, as much as I'd enjoy that, it would be much to easy! No, no, no. What I'm going to have you do will be much worse"

The last thing I saw was Gas... Gast-t... The wretched guy who thinks he is all that take out a long pointy thing. From what I heard I believe it is called a neeedal, or something like that. He jammed it into my arm and black dots started dancing in my vision and my thoughts turned into endless mumbling and humming noises in my head. Shortly after I lost consciousness completely.


	3. Whuuuu?

**Thank you everyone for all of your amazing reviews!Sadly, this chapter is going to be short, but there will be plenty more in the future!**

Puck POV

Ugh. My head was spinning, and I felt like I've been hit with a charging elephant. And I know how that feels. I tried to pull my arm up but it kept banging into something cold and rough. The more I pulled the tighter they got. Frustrated, I gave up and pulled on my eyelids to open but they wouldn't budge. It seems as if tiny weights where put on them. Dang. That stupid, no good Gas... Gast-t... Oh, you know what I mean!

After lots of struggling and what seemed like forever, I was able to open my eyes just the slightest bit. My eyes widened as I looked around at the all to familiar room. It seemed like I had been in here a decade ago. I sat in a dark room. The only light came from a hole in the wooden ceiling. The place where someone had once fallen through.

I could now see the chains that wound tightly around my wrists, pinning me to the back was pushed up against the wall. Sitting just a couple feet away was the mysterious cradle.

The many disgusting stuffed animals still lay in the same position they did when I first saw them. The remains of the creepy family pictures are scattered across the wall and floor. Yes, I was in the asylum.

Just then, deep laughter came from the shadows. Ugh. Twice is more than enough times I want to hear that in a matter of days.

"Did the baby enjoy his nap?" He laughed, mocking me in a baby voice.

"Not funny. Or threatening. Keep working on that," I smirked. "Now whatever you want, can you just get it over with, so you can lock me up in some dungeon,and I will never have to see your worthless face again."

"Aww you still remember what I did to you all those years ago. How sweet. I hope you also remember that I am one that, if necessary, will go the extremes to get what I want." The darkness in his voice was enough to make someone pee their pants.

I knew better than to let him know I was scared. The truth was, I was scared. Very scared. I have spent so many years perfecting this look. The look of a fearless man. I know the secret of this look. It is all acting. No one is ever 'not afraid'.

"Oh my, I've forgotten to tell you the time," he laughed a devilish laugh.

My unconsciousness! How long had I been asleep?! Hopefully only a couple hours. I mean, how long can those things really last? "How long?" I whisper

"Your family probably think your dead by now."

"How long?" I say, slightly louder.

"Oh, and the girl! How I am dying to know what she thinks! Probably doesn't even miss you."

"HOW LONG?" I shout this time. He had risen my temperature, and made me blow! How dare he mess with my emotions! How dare he not tell me the date!

"Just a measly two months," a wide, evil grin started forming on his face. The sight was monstrous.


	4. OK

Sabrina POV

I got up from the make shift shelter in which I had a sleepless night. I tried to ignore my growling stomach and dry throat. The light of day was back and I could now continue my search. Trees tower over me, making shade from the unforgiving sun. Dead branches that have fallen make my trek all the harder.

I often forget why I'm out here, and what I'm searching for, but one glance at the green hoodie I wear makes the unpleasant memory come back. I have been out here for 3 weeks. When Puck didn't come back after a month, the worst thing possible came to mind, and I had to act. My search might be in vein, but I must try anything possible.

Occasionally I question why I search for him at all. He called me names, spelt bad, and had terrible manners, but I always answer myself with a "Because." Nothing more. I don't know why but I have to find Puck.

Suddenly I heard something in the distance. It was... Oh, thank goodness! I began to run. The closer I got, the loader it became. I pushed through a last couple of bushes and saw the stream. The looked like the most amazing thing in the world at the time.

I knelt down next to it and cupped some in my hands. I drank it blissfully. Once I had enough water to sooth my aching throat, I began to splash it in my face, and enjoy the cool sensation.

As I splashed, I noticed something odd about the water. I saw my reflection, but there was also another face in the water. I whipped around just as a deep, excruciating pain hit my side. I cried out a whimper and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a burly man holding a dagger with blood dripping from it.

I moved my hand to my side and felt worm liquid pouring out. The man pulled out a large sack, and the last thing I saw was his big, menacing grin crawling across his face.

Puck POV

The door opened and Gasta-Puke came in.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Aww no need to be like that. I brought to a present," he thrust a large sack on the ground, and when he pulled the fabric away, I saw Sabrina's face. She was unconscious. That's when I noticed the red blotch on the sack. I leaned as much as I could and pulled on my chains using all my strength. I kicked my feet and squirmed as much as possible, not that it helped. He ignored my attempts to escape. "Poor dear. Would have died out there if I didn't pick her up. Oh well, I guess we will just have to kill you both now."

He walked over to me and loosed my chained so I could get up and walk to her.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer." He made sure I didn't have enough slack in my chains to reach him.

THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED!" I screamed at him. "MY LIFE FOR HERS!"

"Oh, well things change. Aloha. That's life kid," he said stepping out of the room.

I collapse at Sabrina's side and bury my face in her hair. I can tell she is still breathing steadily. "Come on, come on, come on. Don't leave me." I lift my head and realize she is wearing my hoodie. I smile slightly and looked at her face. So innocent, like she had never done anything wrong. We all know thats not true.

She began to stir. I carefully take her in my lap as she opens her eyes.

Sabrina POV

I opened my eyes to find Puck inches from my face, staring at me with a look of concern.

"Puck," I said, "are you crying?"

"No," he said wiping his cheeks, "it's the air in here. I think it might be poisoned."

I laugh and throw my arms around his neck. The pain was fierce, but I ignored it. I could tell Puck was shocked at first because he hesitated. He hugged me back and promised that everything was going to be OK.

Everything was far from OK.


	5. Cold

Puck POV

She groaned in agony as we pulled apart. I remember the blood stain on the stack and suddenly became very nervous.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," I said, pealing up the side of her shirt. She whimpered a little when she saw it. "Ohh, that's nasty." It looked like an open wound. Oh no, this is bad. Oops, meant to say that out loud.

"Oh no, this is bad," there, that's better.

"What? What is it?" She cried.

"Come on Grimm I know your not that bright, but I thought you could at least identify an open wound when you see one. Come on, lets get you wrapped up."

I ripped little pieces off of the blue shirt I wore since I didn't have my hoodie... My hoodie!

"No! No no no! My precious hoodie! How could you?" I looked at the big blood stain on it.

"Oh I'm so sorry that my blood got all over your hoodie. Such a shame. Oh, I have an idea. How about, instead of nursing me back to health from dying, we get that stain out of your hoodie? Seems a lot more important to me," she said in a sincere, mocking king of way. I stuck my tongue out at her, and with her help, took the hoodie off.

I lifted it up and put it off the the side. As soon as I put it down, I snatched it back up again.

"Wait a second. Did you wash this?" I said sniffing it, it smelt like soap. "Ugh, that is disgusting. Didn't I specifically say not to wash it? You are so dead to me."

"Did you really think I was going to wear it without washing it first? And I will be dead if we don't get this show on the road." I could tell she was in a lot of pain, but she was tuffing it up because I was there.

"So, where did he find you? I asked as I got to work on her bandage.

"In the woods," she said like it was the normal it's answer in the world.

"Um why?

"Someone had to keep you out of trouble."

"Seriously? Your kidding right! I've had to bust my butt getting you out of trouble since the second I met you, and here you are! In trouble! And who is saving you once again?" I ranted on, but in my head I thought about what she said. She came looking for me. She cared, even if it was just the slightest bit, about me.

"OK, OK I get the point. Ow." I realized I was pressing too hard on her wound. The truth was, I wasn't paying attention. My head was still on what she said earlier.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, what's the plan?" She said, changing the subject.

"Plan? Oh, right. So um... Well I'm chained to ground, so the plan is for me to make a plan to get you out of here."

"Oh, no. Nope, sorry. I'm not leaving without you."

"You'll die."

"So will you."

"You need to see a doctor."

"What I need to do is breath oxygen and drink water."

"Stupid, stubborn girl."

"Stupid, clueless boy."

"Listen," I said, finishing up her bandage and putting my hands on her shoulders, "I can't, won't let you die. The old lady will kill me."

She didn't say anything after that. We scooted over to the wall and sat for a while. After some time I started shivering, and realized I only had scraps of my shirt left, the rest was ripped to shreds and drenched in blood. Sabrina noticed and moved closer to me. She rest her head on my shoulder and, I think, fell asleep.

That made me wonder how long she had been in the woods, and figured long enough to allow her to sleep now. She usually never sleeps when she is nervous or scared. Probably a month.

Then my hoodie came to mind again. My poor, poor hoodie. It will have to through another wash to get all that blood out. After that, I'm going to have to do a lot of work to get it back to the way it was.

Then Gastie came to mind. Then the old lady. Then Ferryportlanding. Then being cold. Then my hoodie again. Then my... Why didn't I think of this earlier? I'm so stupid! I forgot about my...

**Find out what Puck remembered in chapter 6! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Detour

Sabrina POV

I woke up to a thousand bright lights shining in my face and a slight humming noise.

"Hey," an all to familiar voice said. "Morning Ugly. Well actually it's more like afternoon, but you know what I mean."

"Morning," I said. I realized I was still leaning on his shoulder, and quickly sat up. There I saw dozens of pixies working on breaking Puck's chains. "Why didn't you call them earlier?"

"Left my flute in my hoodie."

"Good job."

He got up and extended his hand to me. I took it and he quickly pulled me up two inches from his face. I took a step back and thanked him.

"What's the plan?"

"Sabrina Grimm asks someone else to come up with a plan? Can I get that in writing?"

"Shut up."

"Well, the plan is to escape."

"Arn't you a genius?"

"OK, OK. My minions are going to free me, and then we escape."

"And if Gaston comes back?"

"My minions will distract him while I attack from behind."

"Ya, OK. so your going to take down a guy 3 times your size?"

"You doubt me?"

"Oh ya."

"Wow, I am offended."

"You did get yourself into this position. You know my story, but what about yours? How did you get here?"

"About that..."

He was cut off by a load thunk sound as the door swung opening hit the wall. Gaston's furious face stared down at us.

"Uh oh," Puck whispered.

"What about your marvelous plan?" I mocked.

"Shut up!" Gaston roared. Then be began to... Laugh? "Oh puck, you still are just a-"

"Attack!" Puck screamed, cutting him off. A thousand or two 'minions' swormed towered Gaston. Pucks face looked enraged, worried, and slightly nervous. There was no time to ponder about what Gaston said, or Puck's reaction. Puck grabbed the back of my shirt and shot up through the hole in the roof. The pixies must have freed him.

I cringed a little as agonizing pain filled my side. Darn. I had almost forgot about it.

We flew through the hole, into the sky, and halfway down the mountain before Gaston even realized we were gone. Puck began to slow a little when he realized we were free from immediate danger. I wasn't very comfortable being held up by my shirt.

"Puck? Do you mind?"

"Oh, ya. Sorry." He seemed distracted.

Puck held out his other hand and I took it. He pulled me up so I rest in his arms. I was once again in the awkward position of being close to his face. But this time I couldn't back up.

"How's your side?" He looked down at me, and I quickly turned my head so he wouldn't know I was staring.

"Wonderful," I said rolling my eyes.

It was a while before I realized Puck wasn't heading for Granny's house. In fact he past right over it.

"Puck?"

"Hospital."

"Oh."

We went to the hospital, and I got seven stitches. The experience wasn't nearly as bad as some things I have gone through. The doctor said I was good to go, but that I should stay off my feet for a while. I thanked him as Puck practically shoved me out of the door. He scooped me up and flew off.

"Ok, what's the deal?"

"I don't know what you mean."

There wasn't much talking after that. I just stared up at him even though I knew he knew.

After some time, once again, we were not headed to Granny's house.

"Umm... Puck?"

"What?"

"Where to?"

"Don't know."


End file.
